


I'm Melting

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anti-Zelena, F/M, Gold Family Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple





	

Zelena waltzed into the pawnshop, a wicked smirk on her lips as she cast a sneering glance at the three people stood there.

“Don’t mind me. I’m just here to borrow a trinket.”

The Dagger appeared in Rumple’s hand, but Zelena laughed at him.

“You can’t hurt me, even with that Rumple.”

Gideon took it from his father’s hand and took a step towards the witch. Her sneer became a snort of derision. 

“Please, if I’m not scared of Papa Stiltskin you aren’t going to worry me little boy. I know you dear Papa doesn’t want you tarnishing your precious heart.”

Zelena made to move towards the safe where the talisman she wanted was stored, but Belle stepped in front of her halting her in her tracks. She looked down her nose at the tiny woman.

“What do you want bookworm?”

In a very soft voice Belle said; “I want you to leave. Leave this shop and leave my family alone. Forever.”

The Wicked Witch threw her head back and laughed; “Oh please, like you would be able to stop me. I can do whatever I want to your messed up excuse for a family and these two can’t lift a finger to stop me.”

Belle looked back toward her husband and her son, and then stared Zelena right in the eye.

“You are right they can’t, but I can.”

In one fluid movement Belle snatched the emerald from Zelena’s throat, dropped it on the ground and crushed it under her heel; with the other hand she plunged the Dagger she had taken from her son’s hand into Zelena’s heart. The witch didn’t even have time to draw breath for a scream before she fell stone dead to the floor.  
Gideon and Rumple shared a shocked look before wrapping a protective arm each around Belle.

“Mother?”

“Sweetheart, are you alright?”

“Please tell me she’s dead for good this time.”

Gideon prodded the body with his toe before he pulled the Dagger from her chest.

“Yep, as a door nail.”

He shrugged at the slight disapproving frown his father gave him as he handed the Dagger back. Rumple barely spared the corpse a glance as he turned Belle to face him.

“Belle…”

He couldn’t find the words, but she smiled at him.

“It’s alright Rumple. My heart can bear a little darkness, and killing her after what she did to Bae, after what she did to you, it’s only a little dark spot. I’m fine. We’re fine.”  
Gideon cleared his throat; “Father why don’t you take Mother home and I’ll deal with the body.”

Belle twisted to face her son; “No. I don’t want you touching that. I’ll call Emma.”

She walked into the back room leaving the two of them to stare after her. Gideon whistled under his breath, Rumple shrugged.

“I know. Everyone thinks we’re the ones not to cross in this family.”

“Yeah. Wow,” A smile spread across his face, “My Mom is badass.”

Rumple grinned, “Don’t ever forget it son.”


End file.
